Big Brother
by AntigoneScorned
Summary: Blaine and Kurt try to celebrate their anniversary, but are interrupted by a visit from Cooper. As it turns out, Kurt and Blaine are surprisingly unwelcoming when they have no pants on.
1. Chapter 1

It started out simple. Homework, then a movie. Things didn't get too out of hand until halfway through the movie. Kurt had gone over Blaine's house after school so they could work on their homework, with the intention of getting some time to celebrate their one year anniversary. They normally spent their time at the Hummel household, but they found out that Blaine's parents would be away all weekend. It took several days to convince Burt to let Kurt spend the weekend at Blaine's, especially since his parents were away. Due to a very embarrassing incident a few weeks ago, Burt already knew they were having sex, which may have actually worked to their advantage.

So that's how they found themselves caught up in an intense make-out session that was quickly leading to something much more intimate. The movie continued on, completely forgotten, while Kurt and Blaine began stripping each other of their clothes. A little while later, the two boys were so caught up in their passionate "love making" (Kurt said he preferred that term to any other) that they failed to hear the garage door opening or the car door closing. Since they were home alone for the weekend, it never occurred to Blaine to lock his bedroom door.

Both boys came within a few seconds of each other. Just as they were coming down from their high, they heard a slow clap from the doorway. Kurt turned and saw a man standing there and screamed (much like the woman in the movie "Psycho"). He jumped up from where he was laying on top of Blaine and promptly fell off the bed. Blaine quickly grabbed the comforter that they had discarded before to cover himself and Kurt, who was still sitting dumbstruck, horrified and completely naked on the floor.

"Coop! What are you doing here?" Blaine squeaked out.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my little brother anymore?" Cooper asked, still standing in the door way.

"Cooper, you haven't visited me in 3 years and you haven't called in over a year." Blaine said to him, a little calmer then when Cooper first got there. By now Kurt had realized what was going on from the conversation and had climbed back on the bed to sit next to Blaine, while making sure they were both covered by the comforter. Blaine had never before told him about having a brother. All the pictures in Blaine's family's house (granted, there weren't many) had only Blaine and his parents. This man standing in Blaine's room had to be at least 15 years older than Blaine. Maybe more. But there was a clear resemblance. They shared the same dark hair and hazel eyes; they also shared the same addiction to hair gel. The main difference between Blaine and his brother, other than the obvious age difference was their height. Cooper was tall. Like Finn tall.

"Well, you could have called me too, you know." Cooper replied. "What I'm concerned about is why you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend. I had to find out on facebook. So I decided to come home to see you when I knew Mom and Dad would be out. I didn't realize you'd be otherwise occupied. I figured it was time to give you 'the talk' since I know there was no way Dad would ever talk to you about gay sex. Look I even bought you condoms! Like a good big brother." Cooper said as he took a brown paper bag out of his pocket and threw it at Blaine, hitting him right in the face. "Based on what I just walked in on, I can probably skip 'the talk'. Although based on the screaming I heard on my way up the stairs, you two could probably teach me a thing or two! So, how about dinner? I need to get to know my future brother in law, and you still haven't even introduced us."

Blaine had grabbed a handful of tissues and held them up to his now bleeding nose after being hit in the face with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is my brother Cooper." Blaine said a little muffled, while holding his nose.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Please excuse me for not shaking your hand right now, considering I just walked in on you banging my baby brother. I'd be happy to shake the hand of the man who makes my bother the happiest he's ever been, but I'd rather you washed your hands first. Also, pants would probably help. So I'll leave you two to get cleaned up and dressed, then we can all go out for some dinner. I'm sure you two are starving after a work out like that. Try not to get distracted and keep me waiting while you start round 2." Cooper said as he winked and finally left Blaine's room to go wait in the living room.

"How come you never mentioned having a brother?" Kurt asked Blaine as they were attempting to locate their clothing that had been strewn about the room.

"I don't know. We really aren't that close. He moved out of the house when I was two. It was sort of like my parents had two separate families. When Cooper was looking at colleges, my mom decided she wasn't ready for an empty nest and they had me. We really didn't have much interaction. Once Cooper left for college, he hardly ever came back. At first it was just holidays, then the visits stopped all together. My dad and Cooper don't really get along… but then again, my dad and I don't get along either. But it's for different reasons. Cooper chooses to fight with him, especially about work. Cooper's a lawyer too, but rather than do things like my dad, he works with non profits, so my dad says he's wasting his education. I haven't seen or talked to him since I met you. That's why I didn't tell him. Don't think I'm ashamed of you, or trying to hide you. I honestly didn't even think to tell him." Blaine said as he was pulling his pants on and buttoning his shirt.

"I understand and I'm not mad at you. Now, let's go to dinner so I can get to know my future brother in law!" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine turned bright red, but decided not to argue the point. He knew Kurt was it for him.

The two boys walked downstairs to find Cooper sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Kurt! I didn't recognize you with pants on!" Cooper said as he shook Kurt's hand with a big smile on his face. Then he turned to Blaine. "Now that you're standing and fully clothed, I really can't say 'My how you've grown'. In fact, you may have gotten shorter since I last saw you."

Blaine grumbled as he grabbed his keys and jacket. It was going to be a long night…

A/N: I just wanted to try a little one shot on how I imagine Cooper should be introduced and I wanted to get it out before he's introduced on the show. When I'm finished with my other story, which is getting very long, I plan on working on one about the Andersons and expanding more on Cooper.

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated, but not required.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Based on the amount of favorites and alerts, I've decided to add a second chapter. This will be it though. I'll be keeping it short since I'm trying to focus on my other story, but Cooper's smart-ass comments keep begging to be written.

If you're also reading my other story, Awkward Situations, you can look forward to a similar conversation from this chapter coming up in that story (only in that canon, there is no Cooper- just another awkward sex talk).

* * *

><p>Dinner was certainly an experience. Kurt and Blaine were lulled into a false sense of security from the drive over. Cooper offered to drive, letting Kurt and Blaine sit together in the back seat. The ride passed with pleasant conversation about school, music and current events. Apparently Cooper was waiting until they were surrounded by people at the restaurant to start the interrogation. As soon as they sat down, he started.<p>

"So, Kurt, how long have you been banging my baby brother?" Cooper asked calmly. Kurt spit out the water he was drinking while Blaine choked on a piece of bread. After several minutes of coughing and Kurt hitting Blaine on the back, Blaine was once again able to breathe.

"Cooper... Do we really have to discuss this right now? Can't we just enjoy our dinner?" Blaine asked timidly, almost afraid to say something to his brother.

"Of course not. As your big brother, it's my duty to embarrass you and interrogate your boyfriend. Mom and Dad certainly aren't going to do it. So, Kurt, care to answer my question? Or should I loudly ask more embarrassing questions?" Cooper asked. Kurt knew he wasn't kidding. The questions were sure to get louder and more inappropriate if he didn't respond.

"We'll, we were friends for a while, and then I transferred to Dalton. We didn't start dating until last May." Kurt said

"You still haven't answered my question..." Cooper interrupted.

"I'm getting there. I'm allowed to try and stall if I want to. So we were together starting in May. It would have been much sooner if Blaine wasn't so oblivious. I think all the gel over the years has damaged his brain beyond repair. We started dating while I was still at Dalton. Then I eventually transferred back to McKinley."

"Wait, why would you go back?" Cooper interrupted once again.

"My friends were there. My brother was there. And quite frankly, my family really couldn't afford Dalton for much longer anyway. So I returned to McKinley, we stayed together over the summer, and when school started again, Blaine transferred. We waited until we were both ready, after dating about 6 months. We both knew the time was right, and that's the whole story."

"No, there is no way that that is the whole story. First kiss?" Cooper asked.

"I kissed Kurt over his dead bird's coffin." Blaine said.

"First hand job?"

"Movie night with the Warblers. We were quite literally caught with our pants down by the entirety of the Warblers." Kurt said

"First blow job?"

"Back of my car. The cops caught us and brought us to Kurt's house. They had to explain to his dad what happened. I didn't think I'd be allowed back at his house after that, but after a week, everyone pretended nothing had happened. Except for Carol, Kurt's step-mom. Every time she sees us leaving, she makes a comment about car sex. She's not mean about it, but it is starting to get old." Blaine told him.

"Does Kurt always top?"

"No, we alternate."

"First time you had sex?" Cooper asked

"It was wonderful, romantic and perfect." Kurt said with a smile, then he and Blaine both starting laughing hysterically.

"What am I missing?" Cooper asked again.

"It was wonderful, romantic and perfect, until the fire department showed up at our house." Blaine said. "We had lit some candles for romantic ambiance. Of course, we forgot about them, and some clothing may have landed on the candles and filled the house with smoke. Luckily we were able to air the house out enough before Mom and Dad got home from there business trip that they didn't even notice the smell. I did have to buy a new dresser, but I was able to find the same one and Kurt's brother Finn helped put it together." Blaine finished. All three boys were laughing now.

"So you two have had really bad luck with love, haven't you?" Cooper said once he was able to stop laughing.

"No, we've had very good luck. We found each other." Kurt said with a smile.

Dinner went by smoothly after that. Until dessert came out. Apparently Cooper chose this restaurant because his friend owned it and could help him with a little prank. A cake was brought out and put in front of Blaine that said "Congratulations on losing your virginity!". Only Cooper could get away with something like that.

"You're about 6 months too late on that one Coop!" Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine tried to shrink down in his seat as other restaurant guest started to stare. The last time Blaine was this red, Burt had walked in on him and Kurt while Blaine was handcuffed to the bed. But that's a story he chose not to share with Cooper.


End file.
